


Those Moments

by Heartythrills



Series: Black Moon [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daily lives of Kuroo and Tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Side chapters of Black Moon focusing on Kuroo and Tsukki





	1. I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my Black Moon fic, you'll know that this is just their daily lives after it. If you haven't read Black Moon, feel free to check it out :D

Kuroo blinked his eyes open when he heard Tsukishima coming out of the shower. He was tired from work, but he hadn’t seen Tsukishima for a few weeks now. They had both been adjusting to the new quarter schedule. Tsukishima finally came over and…the thinking made Kuroo nod off again.

“Why didn’t you go to bed?” Tsukishima asked, startling Kuroo when he stroked the underside of Kuroo’s jaw.

Kuroo closed his eyes again. He didn’t answer, but hummed noncommittally as he held onto Tsukishima’s hand. He missed his touch. Missed his voice. Kuroo kissed the palm of Tsukishima’s hand.

“Kuroo.”

Kuroo opened his eyes to gaze into Tsukishima’s golden ones. His eyes were always so beautiful. Golden galaxies he could never stop gazing into. Something fidgeted in his heart. Kuroo missed Tsukishima’s eyes.

“Hm?”

“Bed.”

Kuroo didn’t budge. Instead, he slumped his back against the couch. He was tired and didn’t have the energy to walk to bed. He reached his hand toward Tsukishima, who, to Kuroo’s surprise, took it. Tsukishima placed his other hand on Kuroo’s waist and pulled him off the couch to him. Kuroo breathed in Tsukishima’s scent. He missed that too. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima.

“I miss you.”

Tsukishima ran his hand up Kuroo’s back, pressing his body firmly against his, and he nuzzled Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Me too.”

Kuroo’s heart stuttered at Tsukishima’s words and he became incapable of breathing.

“I miss you too, Kuroo,” Tsukishima murmured softly against Kuroo’s neck.

Kuroo tried to pull away to look at Tsukishima, but couldn’t. Tsukishima held him tightly, so tightly Kuroo’s heart hurt. Kuroo could feel the tremor of Tsukishima’s body, the warmth of his breath, and wetness of his tears on his neck.

“Can I look at you?”

“No…”

“But, I haven’t seen you in weeks…”

Tsukishima released Kuroo and swept his lashes when Kuroo tried to catch his eyes. Kuroo laced his fingers with Tsukishima’s, leaned in, closed the small space between them, and planted a few kisses on Tsukishima’s chin. He pressed his lips softly against Tsukishima’s, but pulled back when the other responded.

“Kei, look at me.”

Tsukishima lifted his eyes and gazed into Kuroo’s. The golden glow of his eyes mesmerized him, and he kissed Tsukishima, a deep, savoring kiss. He felt like Tsukishima melted in his arms when their tongues touched. Kuroo licked the inside of his mouth, indulging in all that he’d missed. His hands glided across his back before tugging at the hem of Tsukishima’s shirt, working their way up the ripples of his ribs.

“Don’t you need to sleep?” Tsukishima asked between parted lips.

“Not tonight,” Kuroo hummed, running his hands down the dip of Tsukishima’s back.

He could feel Tsukishima’s hardness against his. “Come on,” he murmured without really breaking the kiss as he walked backward toward his bedroom, pulling Tsukishima with him.

When Kuroo’s legs reached the foot of the bed, his heart faltered as Tsukishima pushed him down and straddled him on the mattress.

“You’re tired, aren’t you?” Tsukishima muttered breathlessly before taking off his shirt.

Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s thighs, squeezing them as he rocked against him. Moments like this happened…never. This was the first time since they started dating that Tsukishima had been this…aggressive. It made Kuroo’s body tingle in excitement. His hips bucked against Tsukishima and he dug his fingers into his flesh when Tsukishima kissed down his chest open-mouthed.

This was probably how heaven felt like, Kuroo thought. But, he didn’t know heaven until Tsukishima kissed down his hips and mouthed him. His eyes fluttered shut, his back arched, and he felt his heart splatter.

He tried to open his eyes after Tsukishima released him, but couldn’t. He was tired and god, Tsukishima…

“Kuroo, can you hear me?”

I can hear you, Kuroo thought, but couldn’t find the strength to voice.

“Kuroo?”

Yes? Kuroo could feel Tsukishima hovering over him. His breathing was labored; his body was exerting an intense amount of heat as their skin touched.

“Tetsu…rou…”

Kuroo’s eyes shot open. Tsukishima’s hair was tousled, his lips were swollen, sweat was dripping from his face, and his face was a glowing pink. He was beautiful.

“Say it again,” Kuroo said weakly, not sure if he'd live through the night hearing it again.

“T-tetsurou…”

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima to him before hovering over him and planting kisses down his neck, his chest, his hips and leaving marks all over his body. The marks he loved seeing on Tsukishima’s body.

“Tetsurou…” Tsukishima chanted like a prayer as he dug Kuroo’s scalp. “I love you, Tetsurou.”

“I love you, Kei.”


	2. How Can I Make It Up To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry,” Kuroo whispered, resting his head between Tsukishima’s shoulder blades as he kissed him through the shirt.
> 
> “I’m not mad.” Tsukishima closed his book and rolled over to face Kuroo. His eyes were warm as he brushed Kuroo’s hair from his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I miss my bbys. KuroTsuki bed scene <3

Tsukishima was wearing one of Kuroo’s t-shirts and boxer-briefs as he lay in bed reading a book when Kuroo got out of the shower. Kuroo’s skin tingled at the sight and he put on a tank top and boxer-briefs. Even though this was starting to become a common sight as Tsukishima slept over two or three times a week, Kuroo still lost his breath whenever he saw him. He still couldn’t get enough of him.

“Kei,” Kuroo said to get Tsukishima’s attention as he crawled into bed.

“Hm?” Tsukishima responded without looking away from the book. He must’ve gotten to a really good part, Kuroo thought, even though Kuroo himself should have been the good part.

“What’re you reading?” Kuroo asked as he straddled Tsukishima’s hips and hovered over his shoulder to glance at the book.

“Waiting for Godot.”

“Hmm…what’s it about?” Kuroo murmured, kissing Tsukishima’s nape, biting the neckline of his shirt.

“Waiting for someone who didn’t show up.”

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo whispered, resting his head between Tsukishima’s shoulder blades as he kissed him through the shirt.

“I’m not mad.” Tsukishima closed his book and rolled over to face Kuroo. His eyes were warm as he brushed Kuroo’s hair from his eye.

It had been a long day and it hadn’t ended with the best news. Kuroo had to postpone their date tomorrow because he was called to cover a shift at work. Tsukishima had been looking forward to it.

Kuroo stroked Tsukishima’s cheek. “Disappointed?”

“A little.”

“How can I make it up to you?” Kuroo asked he bent down to kiss the underside of Tsukishima’s chin.

“I don’t know.”

“Tell me,” Kuroo murmured, taking Tsukishima’s glasses off as he planted lingering kisses down Tsukishima’s neck, “when you know.”

Tsukishima threaded his fingers in Kuroo’s hair and wrapped his legs around him when Kuroo slid his hand under Tsukishima’s shirt and kissed his abdomen up to the center of his chest, laving his skin with his tongue before mouthing his nipple. The warm pressure of his tongue forced a soft groan out of Tsukishima and he tightened his legs around Kuroo, his hardness pressed against Kuroo’s own.

Tsukishima gasped when Kuroo thrust his hips, the friction of their boxer briefs a welcomed sensation.

Kuroo kissed up Tsukishima’s neck to suck on his earlobe as he gripped his thighs, pushing the hem of the boxer briefs upwards, digging his fingers into Tsukishima, and feeling Tsukishima swell against him.

A smile tugged at Kuroo’s lips when Tsukishima slid his hands down Kuroo’s boxer-briefs and held his full length. He took off Tsukishima’s boxer briefs in response, placing his legs on his shoulders to plant open mouthed kisses on his inner thighs. Kuroo could see Tsukishima’s chest raising and falling uncontrollably as his breathing turned into heaving pants with Kuroo’s breath ghosted over Tsukishima’s erection.

“Tetsu-Tetsurou…” Tsukishima moaned when Kuroo ran his tongue over his length.

“Hm?” Kuroo responded, looking up to see Tsukishima’s face flushed with heat and sweat, closing his eyes in pleasure when Kuroo’s sucked him.

“I love you,” Tsukishima breathed before his body shuddered under Kuroo’s touch.

“Me too,” Kuroo whispered and leaned over kiss his forehead before Tsukishima pulled him down for a kiss. “I love you too,” Kuroo hummed into Tsukishima’s mouth as their tongues touched and melted.

Kuroo grinned when Tsukishima pulled his shirt off and straddled Kuroo’s hips, closing his eyes as he sucked on Kuroo’s lips, digging his nails into his scalp.

“What time do you work tomorrow?” Tsukishima huffed as he kissed down Kuroo’s neck and sucked the hollow of his throat.

“Does it matter?” Kuroo asked, his breathing heavy.

Tsukishima smiled against his neck and Kuroo leaned back, pulled Tsukishima down, and lifted his hips to give Tsukishima the movement he was asking for.

“Next time,” Tsukishima panted as he rocked against Kuroo, “I won’t forgive you.”

Tsukishima bit down on Kuroo’s neck as he took Kuroo’s full length into him, chanting Kuroo’s name throughout the night.


	3. Some Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo’s lips were soft against Tsukishima’s nape. His butterfly kisses were always the first thing Tsukishima woke up to whenever he slept over. His heart fluttered at Kuroo’s lingering touch on his body. He wished all mornings were like this.
> 
> “Wake up, sleepy head,” Kuroo murmured against Tsukishima’s chin as he hovered over him on the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy May 6th!! If you didn't read the manga, May 6th is the day Kuroo and Tsukki met!! <3

Kuroo’s lips were soft against Tsukishima’s nape. His butterfly kisses were always the first thing Tsukishima woke up to whenever he slept over. His heart fluttered at Kuroo’s lingering touch on his body. He wished all mornings were like this.

“Wake up, sleepy head,” Kuroo murmured against Tsukishima’s chin as he hovered over him on the blanket.

Tsukishima hummed noncommittally and lifted his hand to stroke Kuroo's hair.

"I made breakfast," Kuroo whispered but all he got out of Tsukishima was another hum. 

"It's one of those mornings, huh?" Kuroo said, amused.

Tsukishima smiled when Kuroo pulled the blanket down and straddled him. It was one of those mornings where Tsukishima didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to wake up with no one next to him in bed, didn't want to think that last night was just a dream. It was one of those mornings where Tsukishima wanted to remain in bed, wanted to be kissed, wanted to be touched, wanted to be pampered, wanted to feel. It was one of those mornings where Tsukishima wanted Kuroo. All of him.

Tsukishima felt his head tipped and back arched when Kuroo kissed down his chest, his opened-mouth kisses sending a rush of heat to course through Tsukishima's body and his legs parted.

"Oh?" Kuroo grinned at Tsukishima's responses, his lips curving against Tsukishima before he mouthed Tsukishima's already perked nipple and bit on it, forcing a groan out of him.

Kuroo immediately licked where he bit to ease the pain. He repeated the cycle a few times, each time he bit harder, and each time, Tsukishima groaned louder.

"Kei," Kuroo huffed as he kicked the blanket off the bed and sat between Tsukishima's legs. "What do you want?"

Tsukishima didn't respond again, only hummed so Kuroo lifted his legs and kissed his calf to his inner thighs. The wetness of his kisses made Tsukishima's toes curl and hands clench. 

Kuroo tugged the hem of Tsukishima's boxer briefs with is teeth before biting down on his flesh and licking where he bit.

Tsukishima's hips bucked at the pain and his stomach knotted. His body shivered where Kuroo wasn't touching. He wanted Kuroo. 

Tsukishima felt Kuroo's hot breath ghosted over the swell of his erection, but instead of freeing him, Kuroo simply kissed him through the thin, wet fabric before lifting his hips to kiss further down to his entrance.

"Tetsu..." was the only this Tsukishima needed to utter before Kuroo took off his boxer-briefs. He planted lingering kisses before inserting his tongue, the swirls causing Tsukishima to moan Kuroo's name and wrap his legs around him, his hands digging into Kuroo's scalp.

Each thrust of Kuroo's tongue evicted Tsukishima's mind of everything but desire. He wanted Kuroo in him. He wanted Kuroo so badly in him.

And Kuroo knew. It just wasn't time yet.

Kuroo withdrew completely from Tsukishima, placing Tsukishima's legs back down to his side.

"Kei," Kuroo called. This time Tsukishima opened his eyes and looked at Kuroo.

"Tetsu..." 

"What--"

Before Kuroo could finish his sentence, Tsukishima lifted his hips to rub against Kuroo's erection.

"I want you, Tetsu," Tsukishima breathed, his eyes filled with desire and lust. "Now."

Kuroo leaned over to kiss Tsukishima's forehead down to his cheeks. Tsukishima opened his mouth when Kuroo got to his lips, but Kuroo doesn't enter his tongue in like usual. Kuroo kissed him closed mouth. His kiss was so tender, Tsukishima thought he'd break. 

And he did. The tears came streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you, Kei," Kuroo whispered when he gazed into Tsukishima's eyes, stroking his cheeks as he wiped those tears away. "Don't ever forget that."

Kuroo kissed Tsukishima again, softly, gently, tenderly until Tsukishima was filled with his love. Kuroo eased his tongue into Tsukishima's mouth, cupping his face as his tongue explored aimlessly and timelessly. 

Tsukishima slid his hands under Kuroo's shirt to trace the muscles on his back before lifting his shirt off. He rubbed himself against Kuroo again. Without breaking the kiss, Kuroo slid into him, moving slowly and gently, interlocking their fingers.

"Are you finally awake now?" Kuroo asked between parted lips.

"Yeah," Tsukishima smiled before everything became drowned out except for Kuroo and his movements inside of him.

When Tsukishima opened his eyes again, his back was aching, his body was drained and sticky, and he was in Kuroo's arms. 

"Good morning sleepy head," Kuroo whispered.

"Good morning, Tetsu."

 


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Tsukki's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Tsukki! Just a short chapter for Tsukki's birthday :3

Kuroo’s fingers were warm when they caressed Tsukishima’s cheek, lifting his face up so their eyes meet before the older man removed his glasses to kiss his lashes. Kuroo sat next to him on the bed, gliding his fingers on Tsukishima’s neck, the gentle touch still raised the prickling goosebumps across his skin.  
“You should’ve called me.” Tsukishima’s voice was barely audible as he dropped his book and traced the underside of Kuroo’s jaw. He missed the heat that exerted from Kuroo’s body, missed how it wrapped around his body, missed how they fill him up.

  
“Yamaguchi was on his way out.” Kuroo’s breath ghosted Tsukishima’s lips before disappearing into his mouth. The kiss was gentle and chaste, ending before Tsukishima had enough. “Don’t pout,” Kuroo chuckled and lightly bumped their foreheads together, running his thumb on the swell of Tsukishima’s bottom lip. “I have dinner reservations.”

  
“Is this an early celebration?” Tsukishima peered through his lashes to look at Kuroo accusingly. He could feel the blood simmering in his vein. Kuroo had cancelled several times before on other dates, but tomorrow was unacceptable. “Because I’m not going if that’s the case.”

  
Kuroo grinned, eyes so soft Tsukishima thought he melted. “Silly.” Kuroo found Tsukishima’s lips again. This time, he let their tongues meet, drinking Tsukishima’s hums as he cupped the back of his neck for a deeper kiss. Tsukishima’s fingers curled into Kuroo’s hair in response, pulling him down to bed with him. Though Kuroo’s movements were languid, he didn’t resist, easing effortlessly between Tsukishima’s legs, fingers gliding his shirt up his ribcage without breaking their kiss.

“Do we have to go to dinner?” Tsukishima said between breaths. He could feel Kuroo smiling against him, and he knew the answer. “Why?”

  
“Already paid.” Kuroo’s mouth moved from Tsukishima’s lips to kiss the corner of his jaw down to his shoulder before detaching his lips completely as he sat up, a grin on his face as he gaze down Tsukishima’s torso where their hips met. Kuroo slid his tongue across his lips. “We still have time though.”

* * *

 

“So why dinner today?” Tsukishima asked as they got to the car.

  
“Dinner today.” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows. “Cuddle all day tomorrow.”

  
Tsukishima tried to frown, but the smile came out. He couldn’t deny that he wanted the same. They hadn’t seen each other for several weeks because of internships and work schedule. School was starting up again, so these are the little time they’ll have with each other. He reached over and quickly pecked a kiss on Kuroo’s cheek before they drove off to dinner, causing the older man’s face to flush red.

  
Dinner wasn’t anything fancy. It was the restaurant they usually went to for dates, which he didn’t mind because he liked the place (and their desserts). The familiarity was comforting and they had their own private space so Tsukishima didn’t feel out of place, nor did he think to be nervous about anything at all.  
So when Kuroo placed the key in Tsukishima’s after grabbing it and kissing it, Tsukishima wasn’t sure where all the air went. Or the words. He just stared at the apartment key blankly.

  
“I wanted to ask you sooner.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck, and Tsukishima could see that his ears were burning red. “But decided to wait. Kenma officially moved out a few days ago.” He caught Tsukishima’s eyes. “Move in with me. What do you say?”

  
Tsukishima didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything, but Kuroo was smiling so maybe his head was shaking, maybe he was crying. He only remembered Kuroo’s arms and how warm it was. How comfortable it was, and how it felt like home.

  
They ended up leaving the restaurant shortly after, driving to Kuroo’s, their apartment. How different it felt to be using the key to unlock the door.

  
“Welcome home,” Kuroo said when they closed the door behind them. He pulled Tsukishima close, leaning in so their noses rubbed against each other. His eyes were closed as he breathed in Tsukishima’s scent, their fingers touching, almost dancing with no firm hold.

  
Tsukishima felt something warm and filling in his heart, spilling to his fingers and toes. Ah, his whole body is warming up with sentiment. “I’m home.”

  
A soft chuckle elicited from Kuroo’s lips and his eyes wandered to Tsukishima’s lips. “Did you know?” His voice was a whisper as he threaded his fingers with Tsukishima’s. “It’s almost been a year since we first met.”

  
“You keep track of that?” Tsukishima barely managed to say with Kuroo’s breath ghosting the side of his face. He could feel the grin against his cheek.

  
“You’re telling me you don’t?”

  
“You’re 4 days early.”

  
Kuroo release Tsukishima’s hand to caress his face, gazing deeply into his eyes.

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
Tsukishima bit the inside of his mouth to keep from grinning as his gaze fell to Kuroo’s lips before meeting his eyes. “Make it magical.”

  
And well, Kuroo did. Casting spells on Tsukishima with his lips, working magic with his hands, breaking time with his hips, suspending it all for one moment.

“Happy birthday, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to separate the side chapters.


End file.
